


凡尔赛的不伦

by lamebean



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamebean/pseuds/lamebean
Summary: My goal in life was to be less than you, so that I wouldn't be the cloud in front of the sun.  (Versailles)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道剧情不行，麻烦您各位按文艺片儿看吧。

演艺行的人，说不想当主角不想出风头都是骗人的。不追名逐利的，谁会进这个名利场是非圈儿。

王九龙好像是个例外。

他有多不上进呢？就这么说吧，德云社里当捧哏的人不少，但像他这么完全把逗哏这门儿功课放弃了的却绝无仅有。

旁人也许觉得他不思进取，也许觉得他不懂居安思危。王九龙并不介意别人这么看他。他乐得做个别人眼中的傻白甜。

何况事实也的确是，王九龙从决定说相声那天起，他就从来没想过逗哏。

无他，因为他有个和他边边儿大的表哥郭麒麟，而这位表哥这么巧也是一说相声的。

从小到大，王九龙都活在郭麒麟的阴影里。

郭麒麟乖巧懂事有眼力见儿，学习还好。单是这几样已经足够让他以别人家孩子的形式成为身边同龄人的噩梦。更何况他还身世可怜，父母从小离异，他常年跟着爷爷奶奶过活。这又得了大人们不少同情分。

所以小时候，但凡王九龙和郭麒麟同时出现的场合里，郭麒麟永远是被大人们轮着夸奖爱抚那个。而王九龙，永远是个陪衬。最多能落一句“又长高了吧”的夸赞。

王九龙习惯了。

他从小当惯了陪衬，仿佛他的存在就是为了衬托郭麒麟的优秀一般。

很多人一直到了很大才明白自己不是主角这个道理，拜郭麒麟所赐，王九龙很小就明白了这个道理。

所以除了偶尔阴天下雨或者听了什么有关梦想和拼搏的歌之外的时间里，王九龙一直都很乐呵。

人不是因为得到的多才快乐，至少王九龙的快乐，来自于他想要的少。

王九龙长成了个随遇而安的人。他为此既感谢郭麒麟，但在偶尔和哥们儿们蹦完迪各回各家之后的短暂落寞时光里，他也会幻想，如果他不是郭麒麟的表弟，他会不会成为完全不同的人。

王九龙的人生，因为他是郭麒麟的表弟而一直顺风顺水，但也因为是郭麒麟的表弟，他永远是配角。

王小波说人生就是个缓慢被锤的过程。

王九龙像是那种五六岁就入了宫的小太监，因为被锤得太早又太彻底，所以反倒对被锤过这事儿接受良好。毕竟他也没怎么体验过当完整的男人的滋味儿，所以残缺对他来说，倒像是一件自然而然的事。

所以他乐呵，小孩儿似的。

郭麒麟待王九龙其实很好。但王九龙总疑心这好里夹杂着些因为知道他永远不会被超过的笃定和安心——居高临下，带着些施恩的意味。

不过王九龙也习惯了，也麻木了。

比如这会儿，王九龙心安理得地坐在郭麒麟的副驾驶位上——今儿王九龙的车限号，郭麒麟居然主动说要接王九龙下班儿。这事儿虽然透着蹊跷，但“管他呢，总不至于要拉我去卖肾吧”，王九龙这么想着。

俩人太熟了，所以也就完全用不着费神没话找话。车里除了偶尔高德地图的电子音之外，一片沉默。

二人开车经过北京的夜色，经过北京两千万个相互交织的故事。

“像不像野生动物园自驾游。”郭麒麟也不知忽然从哪儿蹦出这么一句。

王九龙扭头看着窗外，五六位一看就是在有着装要求的写字楼里上班儿的年轻男女正聚在一起等公交，年轻的脸上却尽是无精打采和一脸倦容。

“那咱现在经过的一定是社畜区。”捧哏的职业病就是不能让话掉地上。

俩大老爷们儿，按说郭麒麟把王九龙送到楼下就差不多了，没必要还送王九龙上楼。

但郭麒麟把车开进了地下停车场。

王九龙也不知道郭麒麟到底是什么意思，但既然车都停地下了，显然就是没准备直接走呗。

“上去坐坐？”见郭麒麟已经熄了火在解安全带了，王九龙识趣地给郭麒麟递个话头。

“也行。”

“得了吧你！还也行？你车都停地库里了不就是不想马上走嘛。”王九龙一脸戏谑地抱着胳膊看郭麒麟，后者却好像并没什么心情和他打嘴炮，“嗐。”不置可否。

郭麒麟是有些心事的，王九龙能感觉到。但郭麒麟不说，他也乐得不知道，省事儿。

事实上他倒宁愿郭麒麟一直别说。但看郭麒麟这样儿，今晚他肯定是非得知道了。

早死早超生吧。

郭麒麟在沙发上坐下之后，王九龙从冰箱里拎出两瓶啤酒，开好后递给郭麒麟一瓶。

郭麒麟顺手接过来喝了一口。王九龙绕过茶几，挨着郭麒麟一屁股坐在沙发上。

“行了，说吧。”王九龙的语气仿佛揶揄，又仿佛了然。如果非要说像什么的话，像是家长接小孩儿回家的时候，在校门口一见小孩儿就已经知道小孩儿今天可能是和人打架了，而且还生着气呢。但是故意一路不提这事儿，等小孩儿快憋不住要主动抱怨的时候，这才不紧不慢开口询问。

王九龙这么一问，郭麒麟反倒不愿意开口了。什么呀你个弟弟！这种哄小孩儿似的敷衍态度是怎么回事儿？

“啤酒挺好。”郭麒麟故意不接王九龙的话茬儿。

“真不说我可洗澡去了啊。”王九龙作势就要起身——郭麒麟拉住了王九龙的手腕。

王九龙重新坐下。

半分钟之后，郭麒麟终于说：

“我不想说相声了。”

那晚郭麒麟说了很多话。王九龙靠在沙发靠背上仰个脑袋盯着石膏线发呆，有一搭没一搭地下意识给郭麒麟捧哏。

其实郭麒麟说这些，王九龙也一样感同身受。

相声，尤其是德云社的相声，真的是虚假繁荣在吃老本儿——德云社已经很久没出优秀的新本子了。

郭麒麟自问不是特别擅长创作的相声演员，而总演老活，别说观众，他自己都腻了。

不仅是对相声腻了，郭麒麟说他对现在的活法儿都腻了。

活腻了当然最好是直接去死。但一想到家里长辈，郭麒麟又于心不忍。

郭麒麟说他想去演电影儿电视剧什么的，退而求其次嘛，至少镜头一开就能换个身份，过别人的生活。

“你说我和你舅说这事儿他能同意吗？”矫情差不多了，郭麒麟终于问出一个真正的问题。

有些事儿就是当局者迷。郭麒麟的纠结，在王九龙这儿根本不成问题。

“别矫情，显得雄心壮志点儿，不会不同意的。大舅是看开了的人，在他那儿你觉着痛快比什么都强。”

王九龙说完拍拍郭麒麟的膝盖，从沙发上站了起来。

“嘛去？不安慰安慰我啊？”

“咱还有明儿呢，你先让我睡吧，我实在顶不住了。”

郭麒麟目送王九龙闪进卫生间，抄起茶几上的啤酒喝一口，然后在沙发上北京瘫。

“别走了啊！省得让查出酒驾再上了社会新闻！”这是刚打开花洒又关上，在浴室里提高声音冲着客厅喊话的王九龙。

郭麒麟没搭话，随手拿起遥控器摁开了电视。

王九龙听见客厅里卖刀具套装的声音，重新开了花洒。

王九龙再出来的时候，已经是个粉红色的水灵灵的王九龙了。

要说皮肤太白也有弊端，水稍微热点儿，搓澡稍微用点儿劲儿，这身上就能全变了色。

郭麒麟抬头，正看见这么个泛红且半裸的表弟——王九龙只在腰间围了一条浴巾就出来了，这会儿正站在电视旁边拿干毛巾擦头发呢。

前些日子王九龙和几个师兄弟儿胡闹，闹着闹着不知怎么地他就被剃了个秃瓢。最近头发刚长起来点儿，但也不长，所以用不着吹头发，就这么擦一擦，头发也就干了。

“卧室门没锁，你要是需要干净衣服就自己进来从衣柜里翻吧。牙刷洗手台上有新的。我是不行了，我得先睡了。”

郭麒麟在沙发上坐着，胳膊肘支在膝盖上，托腮看王九龙忙活，直到最后目送他回了卧室。

郭麒麟身子朝后重新瘫回沙发，电视里的男人操着台湾腔熟练地边切圆白菜边介绍手中的刀如何好用，小词儿一套一套的。有一闪念，郭麒麟在想也许这就是当代的叫卖吧。

但到底是江河日下了，不仅是叫卖，电视购物也是。

郭麒麟把最后一口啤酒喝完，又在沙发上坐了一会儿，这才仿似不情愿地从沙发上离开。

王九龙的冰箱真不愧是独居大小伙的冰箱，里面一点儿蔬菜水果没有，净是啤酒饮料。

不过也还行，除了啤酒，剩下的都是0卡的。

郭麒麟看了一圈儿，最后还是拎了两瓶啤酒坐回沙发。

要说其实郭麒麟的酒量是很不错的，虽然他平时很少喝酒。世界就是这么不公平了，有人酒精过敏，就有人天生酒量好。

啤酒冰凉苦涩，以前郭麒麟并不爱喝。但也许是真的长大了吧，也不知什么时候开始，他渐渐学会欣赏这苦涩。

那晚，郭麒麟在沙发上就着电视购物节目，喝光了王九龙冰箱里的啤酒。

五六点的时候，王九龙被尿意憋醒，迷迷糊糊进卫生间放水。

出来的时候王九龙无意识朝客厅瞟了一眼，隐约觉得哪儿好像不对，回了卧室才想起来是沙发——上面有个人。

王九龙一脸没睡醒地皱着眉毛和鼻子，从衣柜里翻出一条毯子，俯身轻手轻脚给郭麒麟盖上。

靠近的时候，王九龙被郭麒麟呼吸中的酒气惊到。回头一看，好嘛，茶几上空瓶子和空易拉罐儿加起来十好几个。

王九龙在沙发前蹲下，第一次仔细打量他这个表哥，看他小脸儿红扑扑，嘟着嘴皱着眉熟睡。

这么看起来倒一点儿不像个哥哥嘛。

年龄差这东西很玄妙。小时候，差一个月可能就是爬和走的巨大差距；可等老了，七十岁和八十岁好像就都也差不多。

前面这二十几年，郭麒麟在王九龙这儿一直都是哥哥。虽然王九龙打小就长得比郭麒麟高大，年龄上郭麒麟比他也就大几个月，但心理上的事儿很难说。比如一起出去玩儿总是郭麒麟安排活动，就算有时候王九龙临时起意，郭麒麟一反对他就会心里没底不敢付诸实践。

可这个表哥现在蜷缩在他的沙发上，睡脸小孩儿似的。

王九龙第一次意识到也许表哥和他也没什么区别，都年轻，都稚嫩，都在摸索着试图当个大人。

北京城说大不大说小不小，正好够让两个不想见面的人有足够的借口和空间不见面。

等郭麒麟意识到他已经很久都没见过王九龙的时候，已经是一个多月之后了。

郭麒麟不想说相声想去演戏这事儿，他还没找到机会和家里说。而他的商演又是年初就定好了的。

周一是德云社的公休，郭麒麟把他们这波周五要出去商演的演员约出来聚了一回，商量节目单什么的。

见了王九龙他才忽然意识到，自打上回他喝光了王九龙的存货之后，他就一直再没见过王九龙。

王九龙看上去和之前不太一样。好像又瘦了吧，头发也长长了点儿，剪了个型出来。但郭麒麟总觉得不止如此。

到底是什么呢？

正经话说差不多之后，郭麒麟自然还得请大伙儿吃个饭——他是商演的主角，又是少班主，带兄弟们出去自然没有让别人出钱的道理。

一群大小伙进包厢坐下，王九龙的座位和郭麒麟的之间隔了三四个人。

郭麒麟招呼大家点菜，抽空瞄王九龙的方向，见他正和身边人不知在聊什么，笑得见牙不见眼。

郭麒麟回想了一下今天的会面，他这才意识到他感觉到的不一样到底是什么：从今天见面到现在，王九龙一次也没有主动和他说话。

按着王九龙的性子，这太不应该了。

“大楠，你看看想吃点儿什么？”郭麒麟隔着桌子招呼王九龙，试图打消自己的疑虑——也许王九龙只是没找着机会和他说话。

“我都行，正减肥呢，我随便吃两口得了。”王九龙笑着回头应郭麒麟一声，又扭头继续和身边人聊天儿。

郭麒麟的疑虑得到证实，王九龙今天的确是在有意回避和他交流。甚至不仅仅是回避，简直是礼貌地拒绝。

这一餐吃得热热闹闹。

郭麒麟一直在偷偷留意王九龙，他的确没怎么动筷子，但掩饰得很好，又不时和周围师兄弟儿嬉笑调侃几句，所以总体而言还算宾主尽欢。

吃完饭已经晚上八点多了，有人提议转场去夜店蹦会儿迪，等打车过去夜店也差不多开门了。有人附和。

郭麒麟趁大家都往外走，绕到王九龙边儿上，“去吗？”

“不去了吧。”王九龙说话时并不看郭麒麟。

于是众人在电梯在一楼开门时分别，郭麒麟也说不去了，同着王九龙一起下到了地下停车场。

其他人都不在了之后，王九龙今天的异样就更加明显了。

人和人相处是很奇怪的一个事儿，同样是不说话，今天哥俩之间的不说话和上次的就很不一样，今天的透着别扭。

电梯在B2停下，郭麒麟跟在王九龙身后走出电梯。

俩人无言地穿过闷热的地库，最后在王九龙的车前停下。

“我记得你今天是打车过来的。”王九龙终于主动开口。这意思他并不想让郭麒麟上他的车。

“嗯。你直接回去？”郭麒麟并非没听出王九龙的言下之意，他故意忽略。

“嗯。”

短暂的沉默再次横亘在两人之间，比地库里的闷热更让人觉得沉闷。

“你去哪儿？我送你。”最后还是王九龙先憋不住了，解锁了车门。

郭麒麟顺势开门在副驾驶上坐好。

“时间还早，你回去有什么事儿吗？”郭麒麟并没有正面回答王九龙的问题。

“也没什么，准备去健身房里泡会儿然后洗洗睡了。”王九龙摁下点火键，又捣鼓了几下导航，松开了刹车。

车在地库里兜了一会儿，终于到了出口。

“我送你回去？”

“别了，我也去你那家健身房看看。”

接着又是沉默。王九龙开他的车，郭麒麟低头捣鼓手机。

隔一会儿郭麒麟把手机塞回裤兜，“我刚下单了两箱啤酒，估计明儿就能送到。”

“嗯？”王九龙没反应过来哪儿忽然来这么一句。

“你不是因为我把你家啤酒都喝光了所以在生我气吗？”郭麒麟其实也知道肯定不是，但他又真不知道王九龙到底是怎么了，所以故意起这么个话头好让王九龙自己说出来。

王九龙瞟了郭麒麟一眼然后发出一声嗤笑。

“少跟我来这个！我没事儿，你要是为这个没必要跟我回去，我前面路口把你放下你自己打车回去吧。”

“别别别，我也好久没健身了。再说了你就这么不想看见我啊？”

王九龙没搭话，把郭麒麟干那儿了。

王九龙和郭麒麟身形相差太大，王九龙的运动服郭麒麟根本没法儿穿。好在健身房对面就是一卖运动服运动器材的店。

王九龙抱着胳膊跟在郭麒麟身后，郭麒麟也觉得别扭，也就没怎么挑，按着平时的衣码随便挑了一身衣服鞋子。

王九龙还在减脂阶段，主攻有氧运动，所以稍微拉伸了一会儿就上了跑步机。

郭麒麟就在王九龙右手边的跑步机上跟着王九龙一起跑。

跑着跑着俩人就不知道怎么地较上了劲，都卯着劲儿要比对方速度快。王九龙的优势是腿长，最近锻炼比较多；郭麒麟的优势是比王九龙瘦小所以负重小，还有就是他没在节食所以体力比王九龙好。

就这么跑了二十来分钟，郭麒麟一边喘着粗气一边扭头打量他的对手，见王九龙的脸色比平日更显苍白，心说不好这孙子怕是要低血糖。

郭麒麟把自己这边的速度降下来，“不行了不行了，我得歇会儿。”其实是给王九龙个台阶儿下。

王九龙自顾不暇，倒并没意识到郭麒麟的好心，一边降速一边拿毛巾擦汗，沾沾自喜。

俩人又在跑步机上慢跑了一会儿，都精疲力竭。

下了跑步机，郭麒麟跟着王九龙去拉伸区找了条瑜伽垫拉伸。

运动真是个好东西，能健身之余，还能改善人的情绪。郭麒麟明显能感觉到王九龙这会儿松弛多了。

郭麒麟说帮王九龙拉伸，王九龙也并没有拒绝。

郭麒麟本来还窃喜，觉得俩人之间的莫名隔阂总算是消失了，直到他曲起王九龙的右腿俯身压在王九龙身上，两具热气腾腾的年轻肉体狭路相逢。

气氛变得暧昧也只是一瞬间的事。郭麒麟知道王九龙感觉到了，王九龙知道郭麒麟知道他感觉到了，郭麒麟知道王九龙知道他知道。

两人心照不宣。王九龙并无意主动破局，甚至仿佛看热闹般等着郭麒麟反应。

郭麒麟迟疑了一下，装作没意识到气氛的异样，从王九龙身上起来。

“我去买点儿饮料，你喝什么？”郭麒麟强作若无其事状，站起身来。

王九龙躺在垫子上没动，笑容里别有深意，“哥，左边儿还没压呢。”

郭麒麟站住回头看王九龙，他不确定王九龙这话只是个善意的玩笑以缓解刚才的尴尬，还是说根本就是一种邀请。

“还真拿我当私教了啊？喝什么快说！渴死我了。”郭麒麟没敢细想后一种可能性，扭头避开王九龙的视线。

“水就行。”王九龙倒是轻易放过了他。

自动贩卖机却仿佛故意和郭麒麟作对，两瓶矿泉水巧妙地卡在了出货口，就是不肯掉出来。

郭麒麟觉得这也许是上天给他的启示，让他应该头也不回地从这儿离开，打车回家。

但他不甘心。六块钱也是钱啊！他凭什么就得白白便宜了这个破机器？

他又买了一瓶水，希望新的这瓶水可以把另外两瓶砸下来——现在三瓶水都卡住了。

突如其来的挫败感将郭麒麟包围——挫败，而且烦躁，而且委屈。他几乎想一拳砸向这个破机器——“砰！”

郭麒麟错愕地顺着声音的来源看过去，是一只紧握的微微泛红的拳头；他再顺着这拳头看上去，是不知何时已经站在他身后的王九龙。

王九龙好像是叹了口气，又好像没有。

郭麒麟听到自动贩卖机里传来东西掉落的声音，他回头看——这自动贩卖机还真是不知好歹，被王九龙锤了一拳，三瓶水都掉了出来。

郭麒麟弯腰把三瓶水都取出来，左手两瓶抓着瓶盖，右手一瓶回身递给王九龙。

王九龙接过去拧开瓶盖牛饮。郭麒麟因为手里还有两瓶水而腾不出手拧瓶盖。

王九龙见他那样，把自己喝了一半的水递给郭麒麟，同时把郭麒麟手中的两瓶水接了过去。王九龙的手大在这种时候就发挥了作用。两瓶水握在郭麒麟手里，他手的尺寸只能让他拿瓶盖的地方。而王九龙，他一手可以轻易夹住两个矿泉水瓶的瓶身。

王九龙本来的意思，是让郭麒麟帮他拿一下水瓶，然后他给郭麒麟开一瓶新的。

可郭麒麟会错了意，顺手接过王九龙这半瓶水就喝了起来。喝到一半，他发现王九龙正拧开一瓶新的看着他，但见他已经在喝了，王九龙又把瓶盖拧了回去。

俩人沉默着进到了更衣室，各怀鬼胎。

更衣室里人不多，但总算有几个。郭麒麟稍微松了口气，他这会儿不是很想和王九龙独处。

郭麒麟冲澡换衣服出来，王九龙已经在吹头发了。

更衣室里有两个吹风筒，长镜子两侧一边一个。郭麒麟去另一边吹头发，俩人中间隔了三个洗手池。

郭麒麟一边吹头发一边偷偷看王九龙的方向。郭麒麟此刻在后悔两件事：一是他今天不该跟王九龙回来；二是两年前他不该和王九龙喝酒。

王九龙先吹好了头发，笔直地朝郭麒麟的方向过来。郭麒麟假装没有在看他，低着头，一手拨弄头发一手移动吹风筒。

王九龙的大手包住郭麒麟的握着吹风筒的右手，拇指把吹风筒的开关拨到了关闭的位置。

“对不起，我不应该拿这个开玩笑。”

言毕，王九龙重新拨开吹风筒的开关，松开握着郭麒麟的手，转身去置物柜那儿收拾东西。

郭麒麟愣了有大约两秒钟的时间，吹风筒的热风因为他的右手一直不移动而朝着同一块头皮攻击，他很快就因为头皮处传来的灼热感而回过神来。

既然话已经说开了，那正好，郭麒麟觉得今天是个搞清楚王九龙到底怎么了的好机会。

王九龙的住处就在健身房的楼上，俩人默不作声地等电梯，乘电梯，从电梯里走出来。

王九龙的房门是密码锁，他摁密码的时候，郭麒麟识趣地背过身去。

“我什么都告诉你。”言下之意是“你怎么能躲着我还不告诉我原因？”

门打开，王九龙拍亮客厅的灯，郭麒麟被眼前的景象吓了一跳。

王九龙的客厅，和他一个多月前离开时别无二致，包括他失手打翻的半罐啤酒，都还以原来的摇摇欲坠地姿势倒在茶几边沿。

郭麒麟仰起头看向王九龙，脸上满是疑惑。

王九龙没说什么，从门口的置物柜里撕了个垃圾袋，一股脑把茶几上的空酒瓶都收了进去。

郭麒麟在沙发上坐下，有一瞬间他觉得他应该也搭把手，但马上放弃了这个想法。刚才王九龙是跟他道歉了吧？正好让他利用王九龙这点儿歉意问出他最近反常的原由。可不能帮王九龙收拾，他会以为那是“没关系”，然后那点儿歉意郭麒麟就利用不到了。

茶几上的瓶瓶罐罐很快收拾干净，王九龙又进卫生间拿了块沾湿的抹布出来。

“因为我说以后不说相声了，还是因为我还在说相声？”郭麒麟问这话时，王九龙正隔着茶几跪在郭麒麟对面，一心一意擦着茶几上干了一个多月的啤酒渍。

王九龙的动作因为郭麒麟的话而停了一下，但旋即又好像什么都没发生一般，继续原本的动作。

“可上次我和你说的时候，你也没反对啊。”

“不是。你也知道我最近在减肥嘛，你也减过肥，你应该知道的——身心俱疲。我是不知道你怎么就觉着我在生你气了，不过我真没有。”王九龙说这话的时候，郑重地停下手里的活儿，又一瞬不瞬地看着郭麒麟的眼睛。郭麒麟找不到任何不相信这些话的理由，他只好相信，他也宁愿相信，并暗暗卸下心头一块大石。

中学时看过的小说里说过，“你如果认识从前的我，也许你会原谅现在的我。”这句话郭麒麟记到现在。他这一路走来，唯一他认为算得上认识从前的他的人，就只有王九龙而已。如果哪天连王九龙都开始生他的气，他真不知道他还能如何自处。

“那行。我先回去了。你也早点儿休息吧——别收拾了，明儿叫个保洁吧。”

成人的世界是非常赤裸的明码标价。就像你去一间理发店，选Tony老师180，选Kevin老师300。每个人都明码标价。收300的Kevin并不会因为他剪一次头发比Tony多挣120块钱就觉得他欠Tony什么。

同样的，郭麒麟带师兄弟们出去商演，公司只给他和他搭档报头等舱也是非常正常的事儿。他和搭档不觉得亏欠了其他师兄弟儿，其他师兄弟儿也不觉得自己被薄待了。

北京飞深圳，三个半小时。

舱门刚关闭，飞机甚至还没开始滑行，郭麒麟忽然过来说他想和王九龙的搭档聊聊业务，让王九龙和他换个位置。

王九龙说“非得这会儿吗？”

空姐过来催促，“飞机即将起飞请各位乘客回座位坐好并系好安全带。”

郭麒麟看上去很坚决，王九龙只好动摇，解开安全带艰难地从座位里迈出来。

对王九龙而言颇为逼仄的空间对郭麒麟而言仿佛宽敞不少，王九龙耸耸肩朝头等舱走去。

“你还缺表弟吗？”王九龙的搭档对刚坐下的郭麒麟说。

“嗐。”郭麒麟不置可否。

其实国内航线，头不头等舱的也没什么所谓。但王九龙值机晚了，没抢到安全出口那排座位。他个子高，手长脚长在平时本来是个优势，可坐经济舱时就不尽然了，狭窄的座位间距对他的大长腿并不友好。

王九龙的搭档又不傻——他和郭麒麟也不是一场，能有什么业务可聊的，他当然能看出来郭麒麟就是找个理由让王九龙坐得舒服点儿。

深圳是个好地方，开放，包容，甭管您老家是哪儿的，来了就是深圳人。一线城市里最不排外的就属深圳了。

唯一的问题是郭麒麟一行人挑错了去深圳的时间——六月中的深圳已经可以算个正儿八经的蒸笼了。

从出航站楼到上主办方派来接他们的车也就十几步路吧，众人都已然汗流浃背。

这次的深圳之行，除了有点儿热之外一切顺风顺水。

有点儿意思的是专场返场的时候，有观众起哄让郭麒麟和王九龙亲一个。郭麒麟熟练地放狗一般把王九龙撒开，让他下去亲起哄的观众，这场热闹就这么顺利地结束了。

主办方出手阔绰，给郭麒麟一行人安排的酒店就在深圳湾旁边，白天甚至可以看到对岸的香港湿地公园。

专场结束后，演员们的那股兴奋劲儿还没过去。师兄弟儿们商议要去深圳的夜店实地调研一下。

郭麒麟一向不好这个，师兄弟儿们也乐得他不在场——也不是说排挤他还是什么的，就像如果班主任的儿子和你一个班，你去网吧时大概率也不会想拉着班主任的儿子一起去。

王九龙似乎心情不错，夹在几个师兄弟儿中间左右逢源，一副长袖善舞的交际花模样。郭麒麟也不知道“交际花”这个词儿是怎么忽然就出现在了他脑海中。

郭麒麟说他不去了，“大楠你陪我出去走走吧。”

王九龙露出一副被扫了兴的样子。但就像之前说的，长年累月把郭麒麟当哥哥这事儿让他倾向于听郭麒麟的话。

2017年，正是共享单车最好的时候。海风吹拂，夜色深沉，白天的闷热褪去，深圳湾沿海的那条路上，不时有骑着各色共享单车的青年男女出现，享受属于他们的健康养生夜生活。

这条路临海的一边，是十数级台阶，郭麒麟和王九龙正坐在最下面一级。

海风里夹杂着腥味儿，以及不可避免的，垃圾的味道。这味道有点儿熟悉，但又略有不同。

“记得吗？”郭麒麟忽然说。

“嗯。”

王九龙当然记得。二年级那年的暑假，郭麒麟带着他和两百块钱巨款倒了三趟公交才终于第一次见到的海。事后王九龙理所当然地挨了揍，郭麒麟却只是被他爷爷训了几句。

“跟着你准没好事儿。”

“对不起。”

“嗐，咸丰年的事儿了，不至于。”

郭麒麟扭头看他这个表弟，后者正漫不经心地望着对岸放空。

就这么又坐了十来分钟吧，王九龙忽然提议来次夜跑。陌生的城市，陌生的海岸，并不算合适的装备，酣畅淋漓的奔跑。虽然短暂，但在那四十几分钟里，他们觉得自由，放松，无忧无虑；周围的人来人往仿佛全是幻象，而这一整个深圳湾公园，全部都为了他们而存在。

回京之后的第四天凌晨，王九龙忽然收到郭麒麟的一条微信，“和家里说了。”

发的文字，正儿八经用句号结尾。

王九龙在锁屏界面上看到这条消息，解锁手机点开微信，盯着消息列表看了一会儿，最后终于没点开和郭麒麟的对话框——马上快凌晨一点了，万一他回复了郭麒麟，谁知道他这个碎嘴子的表哥会不会话匣子一开和他聊到天明。还是不理会比较好。

郭麒麟这边等了半天不见对面回复，内心的激动情绪逐渐转变为焦虑。手机每隔两分钟自动息屏，郭麒麟每次都在手机屏幕亮度开始下降时再点一次屏幕重新唤醒。

微信有时候有bug，来了消息也不会弹出通知，郭麒麟生怕错过了王九龙的回复，所以一直不敢离开微信的界面。

可是王九龙一直没回复他。快两点的时候，郭麒麟强迫自己放下手机。

可每隔几分钟，他总忍不住重新解锁手机看看有没有新消息。

然后郭麒麟开始埋怨自己，他刚才就应该一口气把想说的话说完，“和家里说了。你舅很支持，当时就打了好几通电话找人要剧本。我应该很快就有戏拍了。”

可他也不知道是不是说相声说惯了，只发了第一句，等着王九龙给他捧哏。

王九龙也许是睡了吧，郭麒麟想，他倒好，早早睡了，把我晾这儿不上不下的。

郭麒麟重新解锁手机，点开和王九龙的对话框，把王九龙的消息设置成“消息免打扰”。算是一种心理策略吧，“不管你到底有没有回复我，但我已经放弃等你的回复了。”

郭父很快攒了个剧组，把郭麒麟塞进去当主角。

剧组在青岛取景。新的城市，新的工作，新的身份，正是郭麒麟想要的。

工作之余，青岛的海风，青岛的夜景，青岛的虾爬子，青岛的袋装啤酒……青岛有的是本事让人乐不思蜀。等郭麒麟回过神来的时候，时间已经过去一个多月了。

可一个多月过去了，王九龙的头像上还是没有出现红点儿。郭麒麟虽然装作不在意，但每次点开微信，他还是会往下滑屏幕看一眼王九龙的对话框——因为俩人太久没联系，郭麒麟每次都得滑好几下才能看到王九龙的头像。

郭麒麟终于没法儿假装不知道，没法儿假装相信王九龙的什么“在减肥心累”的说辞——王九龙的确是在疏远他。

正好是八月，正好在青岛，正好郭麒麟欠王九龙一顿啤酒。

郭麒麟拨通王九龙的电话。

“生日有什么安排吗？”郭麒麟到底是个演员，装出一副若无其事的样子并不难。

“也没什么特别的。”王九龙的声音听上去不冷不热。

“来青岛吧。正好今年十四号是周一，你十三号晚场结束坐夜机过来，十五号下午回去完全不误事儿。最近青岛有啤酒节，我带你逛逛。”郭麒麟尽量让自己的声音听上去非常兴奋。

王九龙并不是很擅长拒绝郭麒麟，但显然他也不是很乐意，因为他并没有很快回答。

“那说定了！我到时候去机场接你。”郭麒麟没给王九龙时间想拒绝的说辞。

当天晚上，郭麒麟忽然发现王九龙的对话框出现在了微信的最顶端，说他撤回了一条消息。

郭麒麟点进去，发现不是一条，而是三条。王九龙撤回了三条消息。

好奇心虽然几乎要把郭麒麟逼疯，但他终于还是没问王九龙到底发了什么。他可不想给王九龙拒绝来青岛的机会，他宁愿等几天，等王九龙来了再面对面把话说开。

当然吸取教训，他把王九龙的“消息免打扰”关闭了。

王九龙的飞机凌晨两点落地，正好不耽误郭麒麟完成当天的拍摄再去机场接机。

半夜的机场灯光昏暗，候机大厅里零星有过夜的旅客在睡觉。一楼到达厅里，也有刚落机不久的旅客，坐在那儿摁手机，不知是联系亲友抑或在线call车。

王九龙只随身带了个小登机箱，不用在转盘那儿等行李，所以出来得比较快。

又瘦了，这是郭麒麟看到王九龙时的第一反应。瘦了，帅了，但一脸倦容。

王九龙也看到了郭麒麟，紧走两步朝郭麒麟这边过来。郭麒麟接过王九龙的登机箱。

"吃点儿东西？"

"瘦点儿可不容易，你别害我。"

不吃就不吃吧，反正这会儿机场也没什么正经吃的。郭麒麟把王九龙引到他三百块一天租的丰田奕泽跟前，打开后备箱把王九龙的行李放进去。

上车坐好，郭麒麟忽然回身从放在后座的包里掏出个什么东西递给王九龙。

王九龙接过去，是个apple watch的包装盒，塑封还没拆，王九龙疑惑地看着郭麒麟。

“健身戴着方便。”

“你说句‘生日快乐’有那么难吗？”王九龙系好安全带，一边埋头拆包装，一边还不忘挖苦郭麒麟。

“你说句‘谢谢’有那么难吗？”郭麒麟启动汽车。

黑色的SUV敏捷地钻进青岛的夜色之中，有风从打开的天窗涌入，带走车内的闷热。

回到酒店时两人都困了。郭麒麟问王九龙要身份证，王九龙一边从包里翻找一边问“干嘛？”

“给你开房啊！干嘛……”

“怎么？你屋里还有别人？”

郭麒麟横了王九龙一眼，那意思"你有完没完？"

"那我和你睡一屋不就得了，我看你也是钱多烧得。"王九龙把终于翻出来的身份证又放回去。

进了电梯之后，王九龙才回过味儿来。

"你是不有点儿介意和我住一个屋?"语气里赔了小心。

"我是怕你介意。"郭麒麟的视线和王九龙的通过做成镜面的电梯门交汇，入射角等于出射角。

王九龙愣了一下，电梯门就开了。

俩人一前一后穿过酒店幽长的走廊，终于到达目的地。

"哥，这么多年了，你还不知道我吗？我从来也没避讳过你呀?"

房门关上的瞬间，王九龙即刻开口解释。

郭麒麟把王九龙的行李箱靠在墙边，在靠门的床边坐下。

"是吗？可我为什么觉得你最近都躲着我？"

王九龙在另外一张床的床沿坐下，"很明显吗?"

"嗯。"

王九龙张开手臂向后倒在床上，酒店的床好像都有相同的魔力，舒服得让人不愿起身。

郭麒麟却还在等他的回答。

"我也不知道啊，嫉妒吧可能是。"良久，王九龙终于说。

"嫉妒？我有什么好嫉妒的？"郭麒麟说这话时理直气壮，因为他快要被他是他这件事逼疯了，他才不值得任何人嫉妒。但马上他就意识到他说这话多少有点儿不知感恩，至少他是郭德纲儿子这事儿，看在别人眼里应该还是挺不错的。

但郭麒麟又觉得王九龙应该知道，当郭德纲儿子这事儿完全不像外人看起来那么诱人。

王九龙躺在那儿放空自己。时间已经是后半夜，他有一路舟车劳顿，身心俱疲。所以他也就懒得再压抑自己，任由情绪自己寻找出路。而这些消磨了他数月的情绪，真正变成语言从他口中流淌出来的时候，原来也不过就是两句话。

"你老有得选，而且你也知道想选什么－－也不是，你知道自己是谁，我不知道。"

郭麒麟倒是没曾想他会听到这样一个答案，这答案既无聊又无解。这会儿他倒宁愿他从来也不知道王九龙疏远他的原因了。

他希望原因是更实际一点儿的，或者至少，他希望原因出在他自己身上，这样他至少知道该如何改进。

可这个答案里，有的只是一个年轻人的迷茫和焦虑。而王九龙逃避郭麒麟，不过是因为郭麒麟不够迷茫和焦虑，而这让王九龙更焦虑而已。

郭麒麟虽说是比王九龙大几个月，但说到底他也不过是个二十出头的小年轻而已，他尚自顾不暇，面对一个更迷途的王九龙，他就算想帮忙指路，他也一没有勘破迷雾的能力，二没有替别人规划人生的勇气。

何况王九龙需要的也不是别人给他指一条路，就像他说的，他得先知道自己是谁，知道自己要去哪儿，唯其如此，路才有意义。

过了许久，郭麒麟终于开口。

"对不起，我以为你避开我......"

"你以为我避开你是因为你。"王九龙接过郭麒麟的话，"可惜虽然我这辈子可能都只是个配角，但我的喜怒哀乐也不是完全围着你这个主角转的。我也有我自己的烦心事儿。"

今晚的王九龙真是不断给郭麒麟惊喜。郭麒麟从来没想过原来王九龙内心的真实想法是这样的。但转念一想，他又完全能理解王九龙为什么会这么说。从小到大，的确王九龙在他身边好像都总是个陪衬，毕竟打小王九龙就不怎么会读书，正和他这个三好学生形成鲜明对比，而学生时代，成绩几乎就是一切。

再加上郭麒麟从小父母离异，虽然爷爷奶奶也是至亲，但到底和父母不同。也许是错觉吧，他总觉得亲戚朋友们对他总带着些同情和揣测。他因此变得敏感，同时也以自我为中心－－他的确很多时候会倾向于认为一切都和他有关，进而过分自责。

"对不起。"

"你看你，还是觉得一切都和你有关。"

沉默不知从何处窜出，在整个房间里弥漫开来。

这沉默持续蔓延，直到郭麒麟以为王九龙已经睡着了，这沉默却忽然被打破。

"对不起，我真的觉得是因为减肥，最近老是矫情。你别当真，当你弟弟真的挺好的。"

"说真的，我觉得你比我gay。"郭麒麟本来还有点儿担心今晚该如何收场，现在见王九龙还愿意主动递台阶儿，郭麒麟自然赶紧插科打诨。

"千万别，咱家这是什么风水啊净出这个?"王九龙的咬字，重音显然在最后俩字儿上。

"什么叫'这个'？你这意思还是歧视我呗！我跟你说恐同即深柜，你估计悬。"


	2. Chapter 2

酒店的窗帘遮光效果非常好，房间里是纯粹的黑暗。

郭麒麟这一觉睡得深沉绵长，多少得益于酒店的遮光窗帘，当然还有柔软的床铺和略低的室内温度。

但也许还有别的，比如虽然王九龙说了些不怎么像样的话，破碎的，词不达意的，但这才是交心嘛。王九龙的精神世界，不管是什么底色，只要他还偶尔让郭麒麟进去看一眼，郭麒麟就觉得很安心。就觉得至少他还没失去王九龙这个表弟。

不管怎么说，当郭麒麟终于醒来的时候，已经是下午一点多了。他借着手机屏幕的光线扭头看睡在他隔壁床的王九龙，后者还没醒，面朝他侧卧着。

郭麒麟翻个身，也面朝王九龙的方向侧卧。昏暗的光线中，郭麒麟注视着王九龙因为减脂而越来越轮廓清晰的脸。王九龙的眉头舒展，脸上也并没有什么明显的表情，但郭麒麟也不知怎么就心生怜爱－－就像你看到一只猫，它明明只是悠闲地在阳光下打呼噜，你却莫名心疼，决心要给它买最贵的猫粮。

正看着，王九龙忽然深吸一口气，睁开了眼。俩人的目光猝不及防地对上。

王九龙还未全醒，眼神茫然，系统启动中。郭麒麟应该移开视线的，但他没能够。睡眼惺忪的王九龙仿佛有点儿什么魔力，黏住郭麒麟的视线，像黏鼠板黏住一只贪吃的老鼠。

"几点了？"王九龙终于开机成功。

"嗯？哦，马上两点了。"这是因为王九龙的询问总算回过神来得郭麒麟。

但俩人还是都没动，隔着一个床头柜的距离看着对方。王九龙眨眨眼，郭麒麟也眨眨眼。

笑意逐渐爬上俩人的嘴角。

这画面太过似曾相识。

"你果然还记得！"

"废话！那以前我可没挨过揍！"

那是郭麒麟刚满五岁而王九龙还算四岁的时候，俩人学电视剧里练什么玉女心经，趁大人不注意就钻进了邻街棺材铺的棺材里，还把盖子盖上了。

棺材里一片黑暗，只有王九龙在小卖铺里抽奖抽中的夜光手表发出微弱的荧光。俩人面面相觑，觉得又有趣又刺激。俩人盘腿坐好，装模作样地学电视剧里四掌相对修炼内功，完全不知道外面两家大人到处找他俩找不着，已经急疯了。

总之事后王九龙挨了一顿胖揍。

想到当年的夜光手表，王九龙忽然开口打破这一刻的追忆似水年华。

"其实我昨天就想说了，你这会儿送我apple watch是不是傻？下个月就苹果发布会了，到时候买新品不好吗？"

"收礼物还挑三拣四！明年不送了！"郭麒麟假装生气，和王九龙耍嘴皮子。

俩人有来有往地斗嘴，顺便起床，争厕所。王九龙的大长腿适时地发挥了作用，成功拔得头筹。

郭麒麟无奈落败，但其实他本来也并不着急。

这家酒店的卫生间设计特别，洗手台有两套水龙头和洗手池。

成年之后，郭麒麟已经很久没有过这种两个人同时并排洗漱的经历了。

以前没注意，原来哥俩的洗漱顺序并不一样，郭麒麟一般是先刷牙，而王九龙，却是先刮胡子。

郭麒麟叼着牙刷透过镜子的反射看王九龙，后者正拿个电动剃须刀在脸颊上来回转悠。一恍神郭麒麟觉得也许这就是他理想中的生活吧：和男友居家过日子，早上起来并排洗漱。

可惜了旁边的人只是他表弟，这里也只是酒店。

再说了他到底在发什么白日梦？他明明已经一早下定决心，这辈子都做个深柜。怎么可能还有什么机会和根本不会存在的男友同居。

洗漱完已经两点多了，日场的啤酒节，就算这会儿即刻下楼飞车过去，也绝对赶不上了，倒不如直接去晚上十点才结束的夜场。

"先叫个外卖？啤酒节到晚上十点，不着急。"

"你真想去？我以为你只是找个借口叫我过来。"

郭麒麟抬头看一眼王九龙，又低头继续翻外卖软件，"你非得挑明了是吗？"同时半开玩笑地这么回答。

"那别去了，影响我减肥。咱去淌浪水吧。"说"淌浪水"的时候，王九龙还故意学他大舅的口风。

"你上辈子是虾爬子吧！一天津孩子是没见过水怎么的？"郭麒麟一边下意识吐槽一边划拉手机屏幕，"你想吃点儿嘛?"

"我想吃炸鸡！巨无霸！薯条！"王九龙的声音逐渐兴奋，但又戛然而止，等再续上的时候，已经恢复了理智，"别了，既然是青岛，吃点儿海鲜吧，热量低又解馋。"

郭麒麟心领神会，他到底是过来人，知道减肥不易。

既然吃海鲜，当然最好是去营口路，在海鲜市场直接自己挑好，然后去附近卖啤酒的地方来料加工。但寿星说了要淌浪水嘛，那郭麒麟只好带王九龙去石老人挨宰。

说挨宰可能有点儿言过其实，但毕竟是游客多的地方，肯定不如主要面向本地人的营口海鲜市场实惠。

到石老人的时候已经是下午四点多，哥俩差不多快一天没吃东西了，都饿得够呛。

俗话说"不怕饿人吃饭，就怕饿人做饭。"点餐也是一个道理。

俩饿嗝噼里啪啦要了一桌子海鲜，豪气干云，一心准备甩开腮帮子打开后槽牙大吃一顿。结果才不到二十分钟，俩人就先后败下阵来，再吃不动了。

哥俩瘫在很有年代感的老式折叠椅上揉着肚子打着嗝儿，看着桌上堆成两座小山的各种贝壳发呆。而桌上的四个大铝盆里，蛤蜊扇贝蛏子海胆还满满当当看不见底。

"你这战斗力不行啊兄弟！"郭麒麟的声音听上去有点儿恍惚，显然是已经吃懵了。

"我这个暴脾气我跟你说！你还别激我！"王九龙挣扎着坐直身子，但旋即又跌了回去，"不行了，你激我也没用了。这段儿可能真把胃饿小了。"

俩人又神情呆滞地瘫了三五分钟，郭麒麟抬手招呼服务员结账。

说实话石老人海滩风景还是挺不错的。海滩嘛反正是，海浪海风海平面，不管是哪儿的都差不到哪儿去。

哥俩在沙滩上光脚踩着浪沿儿遛弯儿消食，前后不时有往海里冲的半大小子和在后面扯着嗓子安顿他们别游太远的爷爷奶奶，或者姥姥姥爷－－谁知道呢？反正肯定退休了，要不这大周一的哪有时间带孩子出来玩儿。

俩人有一搭没一搭地拉家常，当然主要是郭麒麟在说。毕竟他刚换了新工作认识了新朋友到了新地方，时间不长所以新鲜劲儿还没过去；时间也不算太短，对这"三新"稍微熟悉了点儿所以也有的是谈资。

王九龙"嗯啊这是"，当他的听众。

中间有短暂的沉默，俩人步调一致地踩着水－－王九龙压着步子尽量保持和郭麒麟同步。

王九龙忽然问起"石老人"这个怪名字的来历，郭麒麟正好在搜海水浴场的时候百度过，于是给王九龙科普，父女情深云云。

言毕，郭麒麟又把那块显眼的礁石指给王九龙看，倒的确也有点儿像个老头的样子。

俩人停住脚步转身望着石老人放空，海浪轻柔而有节奏地拍打着两人的脚面和脚踝。日头西沉，夕阳的余晖从斜后方照过来打在俩人身上，在海面上投下长长的影子。

海滩上渐渐换了一批人。先是放暑假的小孩儿们陆续被爷爷奶奶们薅了回去，接着出现的是三五成群的年轻人们。

有人开始搭帐篷，有人拿出了吉他和麦克风支架准备弹唱。

王九龙似乎也有点儿心动了，饶有兴味地盯着一对儿小情侣在不远处搭帐篷。

郭麒麟见王九龙那样儿，心下了然。

"走吧。"郭麒麟拉着王九龙往回走。

"嗯。"王九龙虽然不太情愿，但也没反驳。

王九龙本来满以为郭麒麟是要拉他回酒店，闷闷地拖着脚步跟在郭麒麟身后。不曾想郭麒麟却是带他去店里租了套露营的装备。王九龙喜出望外，笑出了鱼尾纹。

在海边露营这事儿显然是很合王九龙的心意，具体表现之一就是他变得异常狗腿。只见王九龙一膀子扛了帐篷还不算，另一只手还一把提起了装了睡袋和应急灯之类必需品的大包。

郭麒麟本来还说搭把手，但王九龙根本不用他。

王九龙肩扛手提，还不忘四处打量，犹豫了一会儿总算有了决定，选了个相对远离人群又近海的地方放下东西。

王九龙显然低估了搭帐篷的难度，或者说他高估了自己的动手能力。十分钟之后，他自暴自弃地一屁股坐在了沙滩上，仰着头看郭麒麟，拿眼神向表哥求助。

郭麒麟叹了口气，附身从租来的装备里翻出安装说明。

王九龙看到了希望，蹭的一声站起来凑到郭麒麟跟前儿。

太阳一早降到了海平面以下，天色渐暗。王九龙摸出手机打开手电筒。俩毛茸茸的脑袋凑在被手机闪光灯照亮的安装说明跟前儿认真研读。

郭麒麟是从小看书多练出来的，阅读速度比王九龙快得多。所以等郭麒麟已经看完的时候，王九龙的脑袋还凑在郭麒麟的侧脸处，一脸认真地盯着郭麒麟手里头的纸张研读。

郭麒麟拿余光瞄王九龙，王九龙离他太近了，他甚至能感觉到他俩在交换呼吸对方呼出的空气。郭麒麟觉得气氛暧昧且尴尬，一如上次健身房那次。

其实倒不是说他对王九龙有什么，只是他到底是弯的－－作为个体面且正派的人，他觉得他和同性相处还是多少应该避点儿嫌。

可他又不好直接把王九龙推开什么的。他觉得应该避嫌，是因为他不想无意中被人以为占了谁的便宜。可王九龙这人，郭麒麟真刻意和他保持距离的话，郭麒麟又怕他会误会是郭麒麟怕被他占了便宜。

这回王九龙显然因为露营的事儿非常兴奋，并未像上次一样及时感觉到异样，尚自微张着嘴一脸认真。

郭麒麟拍拍王九龙裸露在外的小臂，垂下了拿说明书的手。

"我来吧，你去买点儿啤酒饮料过来。刚吃多了，渴。"

王九龙好像并不太情愿，但又找不到话反驳，悻悻地朝不远处的小卖铺走过去。

小卖铺生意火爆。王九龙虽然心急想赶紧回去帮手搭帐篷，但又不是很擅长和别人争抢，最后还是用了不少时间才总算买好东西。等他从店里结完账出来时，大老远已经看见他们的帐篷似模似样地立在那儿了。

王九龙忽然没了兴致。他想露营，一大半是因为他想自己搭帐篷。小时候少有的几次露营，帐篷都是他爸或者带队老师搭，他每次都想搭把手，每次都被扒拉开嫌他碍事儿。他以为长大就好了，结果好容易长大了，结果还是一样。

郭麒麟铺了块儿毯子坐在沙滩上，远远看着王九龙过来的方向，见他的肩膀耷拉下来，刚才的精神头儿全不见了。

郭麒麟站起来迎着王九龙的方向走过去，半道截住他，顺手接过王九龙手中的购物袋。

俩人一边往回走，一边眼见铺在地上的毯子被海风掀起，飘飘摇摇朝他们这边飞过来。王九龙空着手，抓回不安于室的小浪毯子的任务他当然当仁不让。

购物袋的勒痕隐隐作痛，东西倒不是说多重，只是塑料袋提手太细。

郭麒麟眼见王九龙飞奔过去和他们租来的彩色条纹毯子缠斗，场面甚是滑稽，忍不住笑出了声。

战斗最后当然以王九龙压倒性的优势而结束，只见他雄赳赳气昂昂，把这条企图和海风私奔的毯子夹在腋下带回帐篷。

跑了一阵儿，王九龙的心情明显比刚才好了很多，一边喘着气一边挨着郭麒麟在刚重新铺好的毯子上一屁股坐下。

郭麒麟开了罐啤酒递给他，他接过去仰着头"吨吨吨"。

俩人的手臂贴在一起，隔着两层布料分享体温，王九龙的脸颊因为刚运动过而微微发红。

沙滩上有好几波文艺青年抱着吉他唱差不多的歌，郭麒麟觉得腻歪。

"要不咱也租一音响给大家伙儿背几段儿贯儿?"

"你这不挺喜欢相声嘛，不给钱都演？"王九龙把刚喝完的啤酒罐捏扁放进垃圾袋里，顺便拿话挤兑郭麒麟。

"嗐。"郭麒麟并没回嘴。

俩人望着黑漆漆地海发呆，有一会儿都没说话。

王九龙从身侧的购物袋里翻出一包烟，拆封，抽出一颗点上。

郭麒麟探着身子越过王九龙去摸那盒烟。

王九龙低头看着趴在他大腿上的郭麒麟，"哥，嘛呢？"

郭麒麟摸到烟直起身，"与其吸二手烟，我还不如吸点儿一手的。"

王九龙扭头看他表哥，顺便把刚买的一块钱一个审美堪忧的打火机递给他－－王九龙搭飞机过来的，所以没带自己的打火机。

一根烟过后，王九龙向后倒去，枕着交叠的双手仰躺在沙滩上。到底是光污染不算严重的海边，居然还能看见星星。

王九龙抽出手拍拍郭麒麟的胳膊，又指了指天上，"帐篷丢了。"

郭麒麟愣了一下，然后反应过来王九龙是在说那个露营半夜醒来看见星星说明帐篷丢了的冷笑话。

郭麒麟心领神会，和王九龙并排躺下看星星。

也许是因为喝了酒又吹了风吧，郭麒麟自问酒量不错，可当他凌晨在帐篷里醒过来的时候，他却几乎想不起自己是怎么回的帐篷。

他一边起身出去放水一边努力回想，却只隐约记得他中途迷迷糊糊睁开眼，自己好像是躺在王九龙怀里。

郭麒麟的脸涨得通红，他忽然想起他好像还叫了一声"爷爷"。

郭麒麟再回帐篷后怎么也睡不着。倒也不全是因为他居然迷迷糊糊叫了王九龙一声"爷爷"－－小时候住在爷爷家的记忆找着个由头忽然全都冒出来了。

十岁以前吧，周末的时候爷爷奶奶也会让他多看会儿电视。可那会儿他到底是小孩子，又早睡惯了，所以往往看到一半就沉沉睡去。

可明明都是在沙发上睡着的，第二天醒来却永远在床上。

电视看多了的小郭麒麟一度怀疑自己是梦游或者鬼上身。要不怎么完全没有上床的记忆呢？

后来是有一次他在爷爷怀里醒来，这才知道原来一直是爷爷把他抱回床上的。

后来他渐渐长大，爷爷也越来越老，再也没人抱起熟睡的他放回被窝。

郭麒麟扭头看紧挨着他熟睡的王九龙－－因为身高的原因睡袋的前片只盖到王九龙胸口以下。微弱的月光和星光透过帐篷薄薄的布料照进来，王九龙的某两点在衬衫下骄傲地挺立着。

郭麒麟用了一会儿才意识到他看到的是什么，哑然失笑。

虽然是夏天，但后半夜的沙滩上还是有点儿凉。郭麒麟坐起来把那会儿和王九龙缠斗过的那条毯子给王九龙盖在胸口，用来阻止王九龙那两颗肉粒儿对冷空气的抗议。

郭麒麟后来又迷迷糊糊睡了过去，再醒来是被意味不明的韩语歌吵醒的。

王九龙闭着眼摸着手机关了闹钟，翻个身又要睡，但很快又腾地坐起来。

"日出，看日出！"边说边挣扎着从睡袋里往外钻。

郭麒麟稀里糊涂地受了王九龙莫名其妙的紧迫感的感染，也飞快地钻出睡袋。

俩人先后钻出帐篷，牙也没刷脸也没洗，头发睡了一宿"草长莺飞"。这显然不算是理想的看日出的状态。好在太阳也并不介意，没让他们等很久就悠悠然从海平面上升了起来。

俩人呆愣愣地望着日出的方向又看了一会儿，齐齐打了个哈欠。

打完哈欠俩人对望一眼，都笑了起来。

"这种文艺的事儿还是不适合咱俩啊。"王九龙有点儿不好意思地说。

"不文艺不也挺好嘛，挺磊落一日出，矫情就辜负了。"

王九龙扭头看郭麒麟，乱七八糟的头发和刚冒出不久的胡茬交相辉映，这个形象，要非说郭麒麟是个诗人倒也不是不行。

按说日出也看完了，该干嘛也该干嘛了。但遛弯儿的大爷已经星星点点出现在沙滩上，要再说回帐篷睡觉好像也不太合适。而不睡的话就意味着他俩该起身收拾营地了。

可他俩都还懒得开始收拾，所以都纹丝不动坐在原地硬抗，看谁先撑不住。

最后是王九龙先开的口。

"诶，你昨晚上叫我'爷爷'来着。"

郭麒麟也不甘示弱，看也不看王九龙，"我今儿早上还看见你奶奶了呢！"

王九龙没反应过来。

郭麒麟又补了一句，"两个都看见了。"

王九龙低头看一眼自己的胸口，又想起刚醒来时自己身上好像搭了毯子，总算反应过来，故作扭捏推郭麒麟，拿腔拿调地控诉他登徒浪子。

俩人打闹嬉笑片刻，困劲儿也就过去了。于是开始收拾。

收拾好之后，郭麒麟说先去取车，让王九龙去还帐篷。郭麒麟从钱包里把小票翻出来塞进王九龙的裤兜－－他这会儿又肩扛手提，没手接。

还完露营装备，店家退了他们三百块押金。王九龙一个人站在路边等郭麒麟开车过来接他，百无聊赖地摆弄手里那三张纸币。

等郭麒麟终于把车停在王九龙面前的时候，已经是十来分钟以后－－昨天他们来的时候车停得有点儿远，加上郭麒麟刚还有点儿忘了车具体停哪儿了，所以花了点儿时间。

上车后王九龙把押金还给郭麒麟。

郭麒麟看都没看伸手去接，但放进手里的形状好像不对?

郭麒麟拿到眼前一看，冷不丁被逗乐了。摘了档拉了手刹细看。

"船？蛤蟆？这是什么？心？"

"你太慢了。"

郭麒麟边笑边说"行吧"，然后又加几句调侃，"折这么好小时候没少撕课本吧？"

这句话本来也没有特别可乐，尤其对俩说相声的来说。但哥俩偏偏都乐了。

那话怎么说来着，"it's funny because it's true."

王九龙小时候还真撕过书折匣子枪。

按说他们这代人小时候都能买着造型逼真的玩具枪，有能射子弹的，有装了电池能发出各种音效的，比纸枪好玩儿多了。

但小孩儿嘛，有时候要的也不是逼真，是新鲜。总之有一段儿王九龙班里有个男孩不知从哪儿学会了叠纸匣子枪，然后这玩意儿就在他们整个年级的男生中流行开来。

而那个唯一掌握着这项技术的男生俨然成了男生里的大明星。

王九龙给这个同学买了好几天雪糕之后，终于得了一把匣子枪。

回家后他拆了人家的枪意图搞清楚折法，最后撕光了《社会》和《自然》的课本也没学会，人给他那把他也折不回去了。

钱到底是钱，不管是被扔在地上踩了几脚还是被叠成了奇怪的形状。是以郭麒麟挤兑了王九龙几句，也就照例把那三百原封不动收进了钱包。

郭麒麟的假是请了两天的，所以还有功夫再把王九龙送上飞机。

哥俩悠闲地在酒店大堂等电梯的时候，正遇上剧组另外两个演员风风火火冲出电梯。两下打了个照面儿，但其中一方既没空寒暄也没空骂街，所以草草点个头算是打过招呼。

"刚那个不是？"名字到了嘴边儿了王九龙却一时卡壳。

"可不就是嘛。"

"可有段日子没在电视上看见她了。"

"那肯定呀，正经当红的这种临时攒的剧组也请不来呀。"

"别说，风韵犹存。"王九龙犹自回味刚才惊鸿一瞥的倩影。

"你可收收你直男的恶臭吧。"郭麒麟简直没眼看。

俩人在酒店六楼的自助餐厅吃过早餐之后，又回房洗澡换衣服收拾行李。时间倒是并不紧迫，但要说特别富裕也不至于。

东西打包差不多了，王九龙把他的生日礼物拆出来戴在手腕儿上，来回转胳膊欣赏他的新手表，越看越喜欢。

"黑色也好搭衣服，还是你们心细。"这是王九龙说"谢谢"。

"你这歧视性言论能少点儿吗？而且'搭衣服'？你还敢再娘点儿不？"这是郭麒麟说"咱俩还来这个？"

从各种意义上来说，这都算是一次亲切友好的会晤。

可随之而来的又是好几个月的音讯全无，对双方而言都是。

有好几次，王九龙已经点进了和郭麒麟的聊天儿界面，但最终都没把编辑好的消息发出去。

有时候是后台师兄弟儿又出了什么蠢事儿，有时候是他看到了什么搞笑视频，有时候是他对手表的什么操作有疑问，想问问他哥怎么弄。

但每次编辑完要点发送的时候，他又会觉得好像也没那么有意思到需要告诉他哥；或者他自己百度一下也就解决了用不着还专门问他哥。

日子推移，树叶儿黄了，又掉了，身上的衣服越穿越厚，北京闻名全球的雾霾又卷土重来，屋子里空气净化器和加湿器卖力工作，北京的冬天到了。

其实早两个月郭麒麟青岛的戏就拍完了，人也回了北京。王九龙知道这事儿，但郭麒麟一直没联系他，他也就一直没主动找郭麒麟。

这样也挺好，正合他意。 倒不是说他特别讨厌郭麒麟所以不想和郭麒麟有接触。只是和郭麒麟一起他总有种自己不仅不如人家聪明还不如人家努力的焦虑感，；这还只是表面，更深一层的，他尽量不去想。

王九龙更愿意和他那群师兄弟儿混在一起，都没什么大志，就算有，谋的也都是同一条路。至少他不会想如果我当年没选这条路......

再遇见已经是大封箱排练的时候，哥俩隔着师兄弟儿师叔师大爷们遥遥点个头算是打过招呼。

这种场合，再加上郭麒麟平时大伙儿也不怎么能见着，所以他身边自然不断有人和他说话，他也不好不回应谁，所以待到快散场，他才有机会蹭到王九龙跟前儿和他说几句话。

可周围都是人，其实也说不了什么，何况还不时有人打断他们。

"等会儿跟我车吧。"唯一有意义的也就这么一句话。郭麒麟甚至连王九龙的回答都没听清。

郭麒麟的车和以前好像不太一样了，都是些很细微的变化，但的确是不太一样了。

比如副驾驶座椅的角度，比如扶手箱里纸巾的牌子，再比如车厢里非常淡的烟味。

郭麒麟也吸烟，但其实他没烟瘾，所以很少主动抽烟。

"我以为你不让别人在你车上抽烟。"

"没看出来你鼻子还挺灵。"郭麒麟调侃王九龙一句，然后又尽量轻描淡写地补充一句，"我有男人了。"

王九龙能感觉到郭麒麟其实迫不及待想和他分享更多，但他不怎么想让郭麒麟打开话匣子。

可郭麒麟的话匣子和潘多拉魔盒差不多，稍微开个缝儿就很难再合上。

"你也见过，之前我那个雅思作文老师，带一眼镜儿个子挺高那个。"

"还有一孩子得半夜起来喂奶换尿布那个？"早两年王九龙没少听郭麒麟说过他。

郭麒麟被王九龙这一句噎得半死，他就知道他不该和王九龙说这事儿。

可他这隐秘的恋情他藏了好几个月，偷情固然刺激，但越是刺激，他就越想找个人痛痛快快分享。

王九龙被迫知道了很多他其实并不想知道的事儿。

比如最后郭麒麟还是去了青岛的啤酒节，那天有几个什么乐队的演出，又正遇上剧组放一天假。

比如郭麒麟再遇上那个雅思老师正是在那天的啤酒节会场。

"你说多巧，我去青岛拍戏，正好他也被外派出去培训新员工。"

王九龙"哼"一声不置可否，可那态度明显就是不赞成。

郭麒麟不管王九龙，自顾自撒他的狗粮，说那老师把吸了一半的烟递给他；说那老师拿指头肚儿替他抹去嘴角的饭粒儿；说那老师把带着体温和古龙水味道的风衣给他披上；说那老师的脉搏强劲而急促，在对他说"爱"的时候......

郭麒麟的话忽然戛然而止，他的脸越来越红，显然接下来的内容他连对王九龙都说不出口。

王九龙因为旁边儿忽然没了声音扭头看过去，见郭麒麟那样儿也猜了个八九不离十，心里头想的是幸好这位还知道有些话不能说。

车到了该拐弯儿的地方却没有。

"哥，刚那儿应该右拐。"王九龙提醒郭麒麟。

"回你舅那儿，明儿小年一起吃顿饺子。"

可明天正好是郭麒麟生日。郭麒麟对过生日一般，但王九龙收了郭麒麟大几千的生日礼物，不回礼肯定说不过去，所以他也早早给郭麒麟准备了礼物。

本来是准备明天给郭麒麟的，东西已经放王九龙家好几天了，这下好了，赶不上郭麒麟生日了。

王九龙在副驾上犹豫要不要让郭麒麟兜他回家一趟，顺便也拿点儿洗漱换洗的东西。可这么一犹豫，又出去好几里路。而且这段路还不好调头。

那就算了。

郭麒麟的手机放在中控台的手机支架上，忽然亮了，是他那个雅思老师打过来的视频电话。

王九龙看郭麒麟的反应－－万万没想到郭麒麟还真接。

手机的屏幕朝着郭麒麟那边，王九龙既看不见屏幕，摄像头也照不着他。

对面在问郭麒麟你在开车啊？那还接视频电话你这算危险驾驶吧。

话说得挺好听但也没见他主动挂电话啊！王九龙暗暗腹诽。

接着又嘘寒问暖几句，故作幽默讲些听在王九龙耳朵里完全不好笑的俏皮话，郭麒麟还在那儿嘎嘎乐。

铺垫差不多了，雅思老师又问郭麒麟今儿晚上能不能出来，说他刚讲完一天课好累，需要comfort。听他那意思再看郭麒麟的反应，王九龙合理怀疑这个什么鬼“comfort”指的可能是郭麒麟本身。

那边又说要不他去郭麒麟那儿过夜吧，明天郭麒麟生日，他想当第一个说"生日快乐"的人。

郭麒麟居然没有一如往常说他其实不是特别爱过生日，还肉麻了几句然后才说明天大封今儿晚上他回他爸那儿住。

王九龙识趣地全程没说话，但一脸的嫌弃也完全没掩饰。

郭麒麟抽空瞄了王九龙一眼，显然完全接收到了他的态度，但不为所动，脸上依旧洋溢着某种冒着傻气的幸福光芒。

王九龙实在没眼看，从包里翻出耳机戴上别过了头。

又过了好几首歌的时间，车在红灯前停下，王九龙感觉到郭麒麟伸手扒拉他。

王九龙回过头摘下一只耳机。

"已经挂了。你至于吗还戴耳机？怎么着春闺寂寞看不得别人郎情妾意啊？"郭麒麟目视前方并不看王九龙，语气里是刻意地轻浮。

王九龙把两个耳机都摘了放回包里，不言语，就看他哥。

绿灯亮了，郭麒麟松刹车踩油门儿，借着看右后视镜的由头拿余光瞟王九龙，意识到王九龙审视的目光后浑身不自在。

漫长的沉默之后，自家院子眼看就到了，郭麒麟却忽然把车停在了路边儿，甚至熄了火。

"大楠。"郭麒麟的双手还握在方向盘上，低着头不看王九龙。

王九龙看着郭麒麟隐没在阴影中的脸，终于叹了口气。

"回去吧。"

郭麒麟回头看王九龙的脸，两人四目交接，郭麒麟知道王九龙原谅了他，松了口气重新发动汽车。

第二天大封，其实王九龙也就算个背景板。背景板在台上没什么压力，正好拿眼睛四下里胡乱撒么。

王九龙的视线扫过郭麒麟，又扫回去。他顺着郭麒麟的视线看向台下，那个雅思老师正坐在第一排。

开门柳之后众人回后台，兵荒马乱。他舅经过他的时候拍了拍他膀子，他叫一声"师父"算是回应。

等大家伙儿都消停下来的时候，第一场板儿已经接近尾声。郭麒麟和搭档在侧幕条那儿等着上场，王九龙也站在那儿，和俩人隔了点儿距离。

郭麒麟表演的时候，只要有机会王九龙都会看着，然后心里头悄么声儿给郭麒麟量上。

虽然如今时移事易，德云社也好他舅也好都稳如泰山，早过了担心德云社会树倒猢狲散的时候；虽然郭麒麟已经和他明说了以后要当影视演员。但王九龙已经习惯了。


End file.
